Two Sides of a Coin
by ThePhoenixOrTheFlame1269
Summary: A Potter twinfic, with a twist! Harry had a twin sister, Katie Potter. They are the best of friends, and Harry promises that they will always be best friends. But as Harry is the only one receiving the fame, can he keep his promise?
1. Chapter 1

**NO I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH UPON A STAR.**

Chapter One:

"Wake up! Wake up!"

I groaned as I rolled over in my mini cupboard. Of course. It was Dudley's favorite thing to wake up us before the crack of dawn on his birthday. Soon I heard a similar groan from the bed beside mine as my twin, Harry woke up.

"Come on, bro, time to act like we actually care what's happening," I said. I was only half-joking. We lived with our aunt and uncle for as long as I can remember. Starved, beaten, ignored, and more, you could say that our relatives weren't our biggest fans. I looked into the small mirror as I woke up. Disheveled, long, curly black hair; skinny, average height, stormy gray eyes, hand-me, hand-me, hand-me down clothes; I wasn't the epitome of pretty, to say the least. I'm Katie Potter. Twin to Harry Potter.

"Two more minutes…" Harry grumbled.

"Come on Harry, Dudley's already tried to wake us up, Uncle could come next to make us hurry up." By 'hurry up' I mean beat us. Yep, just another day in our life.

"Keep your pants on Kay, I'm coming, I'm coming"

I laughed. That was Harry. We did everything together. We would do homework together, play together, get bullied together, get beaten together, and basically have a terrible life together. Of course, when we were getting beaten or bullied, Harry would be there trying to protect me, while I whimpered in the corner.

As Harry got up, we went to the kitchen together and made breakfast for Dudley. It was his birthday, so he asked for the most complicated thing. Scones. How in Merlin are we supposed to make scones?! Thankfully, Harry knew. Harry knows everything. How to cut my hair, fight, talk-back, fix things, make me feel better, and make scones. As Dudley was being the normal pig headed thing he was, I over-heard Aunt Petunia talking to our Uncle.

"Mrs. Finch broke her leg, Vernon, she can't take them." After a long and feisty talk, Harry and I were in the car with Dudley and his friend, going to the zoo for the very first time.

**(A/N) I'm going to spare you the details of the zoo, trip until they get to the reptile house, mainly because I'm too lazy to type it all out. :D**

"Dad, make it move!"

I sighed. Dudley. When the giant boa constrictor wouldn't move, Dudley moved on with Piers to some other snakes. I walked up to the snake, when something weird happened. Harry- my idiot brother- actually started talking to the boa constrictor. The weirdest part was when they started playing charades with each other. When the inevitable happened, Dudley noticed, he pushed Harry out of the way with Piers, when they leaped back with squeals of terror. The glass had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything besides Katie and part of the storyline! Happy reading and don't forget that little button that says Follow/Favorite! :D**

Chapter 2

The boa constrictor had earned Harry his longest ever punishment. Uncle Vernon had no choice but to not punish me, because I was no where near Harry when that happened, and he still needed a worker through Harry's punishment. Though for Kymma, the three weeks that Harry was punished, were the worst ever for her. She had to do all the work: trim the hedges, paint the fence, rake and mow the lawn, trim the flowers, along with all her regular chores inside the house. To make matters worse, Dudley and his gang would come around every day, in which they would see me, and fall back into their old habits of 'Beat the Katie!'

When Harry finally got out of punishment, I was sore everywhere, from both Dudley and friends, and doing all the hard chores that Harry usually does. The day that Harry finally got out was… Different.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said the Uncle.

"Make Katie get it," said the Dudley. Now I thought this was unfair. I was _really_ sore.

"Make Harry get it," I said.

"Make Dudley get it," said Harry. I winced. _Come on Harry! You know better than that! _I thought. Sure enough, Dudley tried to poke him with his smelting stick, while The Uncle grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him out into the hall. I winced once more, and ran out to the hall.

"You ok?" I asked, worried. I knew from personal experience, that it wasn't comfy to be thrown by The Uncle.

"Yeah, I'll be fi…" He broke off looking at the mail.

I followed his gaze and was incredulous. Mail for US? No one care about us. Except it was as clear as day.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

And:

_Miss K. Potter_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Harry grabbed the mail and I grabbed our letters. When Harry and I sat down, I handed him his letter and we both opened it slowly. Our first letters, addressed to u-

"DUDLEY!" Harry shouted. "Those are our letters! Give 'em back!"

"Who'd be writing to you?" The Uncle snorted. However when he opened the letter, he went from normal to red to green to grayish white of old porridge. In little to no time, The Uncle threw us out and started talking to The Aunt. The next weird thing that happened was that afterward, The Uncle came and told us that we were getting too big for our cupboard, and that we should move into the smallest bedroom. After that, I think I was in a daze for the next three days, **(A/N again, that's my excuse to actually type out the whole thing that happened, and you guys know it all anyways. Nothing really changed there.) **And I couldn't really remember anything that happened until we got onto a boat with the Dursleys and Harry. When we got to land- and I say land, but it was actually all rock- there was a house with one bed on the bottom floor, and one on the top. Dudley went to the bed on the bottom floor, while The Aunt and Uncle went to the one on the top, Harry and I each got the smallest thinnest blanket we could find. Harry wanted to give it all to me, but I said no. At one time I dozed off when Harry shook me and said:

"Happy Birthday five minutes early twin" and I heard the smile in his voice. Five minutes later:

"Happy Birthday!" we whispered as loud as we dared. Suddenly, there was a loud BOOM that struck the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing, except for Katie and part of the plot. Happy reading! :D**

Chapter 3

BOOM.

"Harry," I whispered, "it almost sounds like someone wants to come in…"

BOOM!

The door was knocked into the room, which meant the person knocking at the door was silhouetted against the raging storm. It was a huge man with wild hair and beard, five times the size of a regular man. However, even with all these terrifying characteristics, his eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement at all of us flabbergasted. That wasn't enough for me to think that he wasn't a criminal who wanted our lives.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…" The man walked over to the sofa where Dudley was sitting still with fear. "Budge up yeh great lump." Dudley squeaked with terror and run behind The Uncle along with The Aunt.

"An' here's Harry!" he said, completely oblivious to the terror and mystery surrounding him. "An' of course little Katie… How could I have forgotten?" He seemed to mutter the last part to himself. When he mentioned my name, I looked into his face and saw that there was a smile on his face, brightening up his whole body. He wasn't so terrifying anymore.

"Las' time I saw you two, you was only babies. Yeh both look like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes. Grown up the two of yeh.

The Uncle made a noise not unlike a mouse being trodden on.

"I demand that you leave at once! You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune." The man took his rifle and bent it into a knot, just like it was rubber. _I wish that he would say his name and why he was here. It's sounds weird calling him 'the man.' _I thought, but still. I hadn't gathered up enough courage to ask him that yet.

"Anyway, Harry, Katie," he said, turning to us. "A very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat for yeh here- I mighta sat on it at some point- but it'll taste alright." He gave us a box, which was slightly squashed, and we opened it to find our very first cake! _Happy Birthday Harry_ was written on a pink cake with green icing. Harry opened up his mouth, probably to say thank yo-

"Who are you?"

Alright maybe not.

The giant, however, chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced myself yet. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. You'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course," he said that while making a fire and pulling out sausages.

I let Harry do the talking.

"Er- no." Harry said, but quickly shut up when he saw Hagrid's face.

"Sorry…" I said quietly, not wanting to say something I wasn't supposed to.

"_Sorry?_" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them who should be sorry! I knew yeh two weren't getting yer letters, but I never thought that yeh wouldn't know about Hogwarts fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never learned where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" Harry asked.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" Hagrid had stood up and his anger seemed to be the only thing in the room. The Dursleys weren't the only ones cowering against the wall. "Do yeh mean to tell me, that this boy- THIS BOY!- knows nothin' abou' – about ANYTHING?"

Katie thought that Hagrid was laying it on thick. She had been to school and her marks and her twin's weren't all that bad. Katie thought it was time to speak up.

"We know some things, you know. We have been to school!" Katie and Harry said at the same time. Katie would have smiled if this wasn't the situation.

But Hagrid simply waved his hand, signifying that apparently math didn't matter.

"Abou' _our_ world. _Yer_ world_. _Yer _parents_ world.

"What world?"

Aaaaaaand, Hagrid's anger was back. "DURSLEY!" he boomed. " But yeh must know _something_ about yer mum and dad," he said. "They're _famous_. Yer _famous._"

"What?" Harry said, looking wildly at me. " Mum and dad- they weren't famous were they?"

"Yea!" I said, making Hagrid look at me. "If they were famous, why are we with _them_." I said in disgust, pointing at the Dursleys.

"STOP!" The Uncle suddenly said. "Stop! I forbid you to tell the kids anything!"

"Ah shut up Dursley, yeh great prune." Hagrid said for the second time that night. "Harry- and Katie- yer a wizard."

After that, I was in a daze and couldn't really take in any more information. This was a dream. This HAD to be a dream. Sure, I knew I was a freak- I mean, how many times had I done something without an explanation? One time when The Uncle had beaten me up, I was sure that I was not going to have an easy time at school the next day- I was so sore, and I was sure that I broken my wrist, trying to fend off one of his blows. The next day, however, I woke up to find that I was completely fine, even my wrist! Amazed with my luck I walked into the kitchen when I found that _The Uncle_ was beaten up and bruised, and he even had a cast on his wrist. When he saw that I was fine, he locked me up for my longest punishment ever. However, even now, I couldn't help thinking that maybe it was magic.

**Aaaand Chapter 3 Finished! Again, R&R please! When I got another review, I was jumping up and down (again! :D) so please please please please please please please please review and make you little friend here REALLY happy! Reviews make me post faster!**

**Happy reading!**

**~~~~~ThePhoenixOrTheFlame~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing execpt Katie and part of the plot!**

Chapter 4

The next day, I had trouble waking up. I knew that all that was just a dream. No way could I be a witch… I was a freak. Nothing was real. Just then I heard Harry muttering.

"It was a dream. I dreamed a giant named Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes, I'll be at home in my cupboard."

Apparently Harry was feeling the same as I was. I shook Harry awake, we both sat up and Hagrid's coat fell off.

_It wasn't a dream._

I felt like jumping in the air. It wasn't a dream! I was leaving the Dursleys! For more than a half a year! I was going to become a witch! I wasn't a freak! I couldn't wait to begin my new life. I practically pulled Harry up and started making him jump with me. I was so happy. When I was seeing Harry jump around with me, though, I was struck by a sudden thought.

"Katie what's wrong?"

"Where we're going, can us twins stick together?"

"Katie," Harry said smiling, "we will _always_ stick together. We'll be the best of friends. Always."

"Thanks Harry."

When suddenly an owl flew in, dropped mail on Hagrid's head, and started pecking at Hagrid's coat.

"Hagrid. Hagrid. Hagrid! _Hagrid!_"

"I'm comin' I'm comin'. Oh just pay him. There's money in the pockets." Once we found a handful of coins, Hagrid grunted again.

"Five knuts. The little bronze coins."

After the owl flew off, we had our birthday cake for breakfast. Whether or not Hagrid sat on it, it still tasted wonderful.

"Bes' be off, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

"Uh- Hagrid? I haven't got any money- and you heard Uncle Vernon last night… He won't pay for us to go and learn magic." Harry said as we left.

"Don't worry about that, d'yeh think yeh parents didn't leave yeh anything?"

"But if their house was destroyed-"

"They didn't keep their gold in their house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts, Wizards' Bank."

"Wizards have _banks_?" I interjected.

"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by Goblins."

I dropped my breakfast. "_Goblins?_"

"Yeah- so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with Goblins, kids. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer something yeh want to keep safe- 'cept maybe Hogwarts of course. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." He drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you- getting stuff from Gringotts- knows he can trust me, see."

"Got everythin'? Come on then."

As Hagrid explained all the finer points of the Magical world, I dozed off in the sun until we got to London.

"This is it. The Leaky Cauldron. Famous place."

It looked like a small dingy pub. It certainly didn't look like it was a famous place, the state it was in. Hagrid took Harry's arm and steered him inside, leaving me to follow behind. The inside of the pub looked just like the outside. Dark, shabby and grubby. There were a few people inside the pub, and they all stopped talking to look at Hagrid and wave to him, calling out greetings. The one bartender behind the bar waved and smiled at Hagrid and said,

"The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't today Tom, Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping a hand on mine and Harry's shoulder, making our knees buckle.

"Good Lord," said Tom, peering at Harry. "Could it be…?"

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse, in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Bless my soul, Harry Potter, what an honor." Tom the old bartender rushed out from the bar and seized Harry's hand. "Welcome back Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Hagrid and I stepped back from the scene, and right now, I was glad to be ignored. I didn't want a load of people rushing towards me right now.

Once Harry had gotten through his crowd of admirers, which had take ten or twenty minutes, we went through the back to a dead end. Hagrid waved his umbrella and tapped bricks while muttering.

"Three up, two across… right stand back Harry, Katie."

The bricks quivered under the umbrella and then there was an archway that was big enough for even Hagrid to walk though.

"Welcome," Hagrid said, "to Diagon Alley."

This was, most definitely, the largest alley she had ever been in, seeing as it had at least a hundred shops lined up on the sides. Ice cream shops, Apothecary, Owl shops, cauldron shops, broomsticks, book shops, my head was spinning trying to look at everything at once. I wanted desperately to go into the Eeylops Owl Emporium, but Hagrid wouldn't let me.

"You might get one, but we need yer money first!"

When Hagrid stopped walking, I looked up. We had reached the end of the alley, and right there was a gigantic snowy white building. Standing beside the big, golden doors was-

"Yeah- that's a Goblin."

Goblins were pale, almost skeletal creatures, with a pointed beard, long fingers and toes, and a face that you made you not want to mess with it. On the pair of doors, there was a poem:

_Enter, stranger, but take great heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn._

_For if you seek, beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

What a cheery place.

**A/N: And another chapter gone! I don't know about you guys, but I really like the ending. Anyway, R&R and happy reading!**

**~~~~ThePhoenixOrTheFlame~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again, I own nothing except Katie and part of the plot!**

**End of Chapter 4:**

_Enter, stranger, but take great heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn._

_For if you seek, beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

_ What a cheery place._

**Chapter 5:**

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," Hagrid said.

Once we got inside, I realized there were _hundreds_ of Goblins all working. It was pretty mind-boggling, and I would've stood there all day if Harry hadn't pulled me along with him. There were a maze of doors all over the place, and I would've gotten _so_ lost even in the main hall.

"Morning" Hagrid said to one of the free Goblins as we made our way to the counter. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key somewhere, sir?" The Goblin's voice was snide, and almost… sarcastic? I've never really been good at judging sarcasm though.

"Got it in here somewhere" Hagrid said, while pulling out moldy dog biscuits, money, trinkets… I had no idea you could keep that much stuff in one coat. As Harry started watching the Goblin to the side measure glowing coals, I watched expressions on the Goblins faces. I've always prided myself with knowing true emotions from any creature. The Goblin was rather annoyed, and bored with this whole process.

_ Hummph. Yes, sir. Scatter moldy things all over the desk. I really didn't need to know that you had these in your pockets. Yes, yes, go ahead. Make a mess. As long as _you_ don't have to clean it up later._

Hmmmm… That's what I _think_ the Goblin was thinking…

"Ah! Here we are!" said Hagrid cheerfully, holding up a little gold key, oblivious to the Goblin's annoyance.

"Hmmm… seems to be in order."

"Oh," Hagrid said throwing out his chest proudly. "I've also got a letter, from Professor Dumbledore. Abou' the You-Know-What it vault seven hundred and thirteen." Hagrid then gave the goblin a letter, which he read very carefully.

"Very well. I'll have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Once we got crammed into the cart, we set off for the vaults at breakneck speed. Hagrid looked like he was going to be sick, but I loved it.

"Try and remember the path to our vault," I said to Harry, my eyes gleaming. Left, right, right, left, middle fork, left, right, left, left, middle, right, left etc.

"I give up," Harry whispered to me. I continued, however, you never know when it might be handy.

When the cart came to a screeching stop, we all got out, and Hagrid leaned on the wall, because his knees were shaking. Griphook unlocked the door with the tiny key that Hagrid showed to the Goblins. Inside the vault was loads of coins. There were lots of gold coins, heaps of the silver coins, and piles of the bronze ones that were knuts.

"How much is in here?" I asked in awe of the money.

Griphook checked the key. "Almost 1000 galleons," he said checking his notes.

As I piled coins into my bag, Hagrid explained the money system. When Harry and Katie were done, they set off towards vault seven hundred and thirteen. This vault had no key hole, but Griphook just walked up and ran his finger along the door.

"If anyone but a Goblin tried that, they would be sucked through the door and trapped, without any means of escape."

"How often do you check if anyone's in there?" Harry asked.

"Oh, about once a decade…" The Goblin said and right then I knew that I would never want to befriend a Goblin. Once the Goblin walked out of the doorway, Harry leaned in trying to see what was inside. However, Hagrid came out with nothing but a small grubby package that was about two inches long.

"Alrigh'," Hagrid said, "back to Gringotts. Can we go slower this time?" He addressed the last part to Griphook.

"One speed only," Griphook the Goblin replied.

LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Migh' as well get yer uniform." Hagrid said, "but would yeh mind if I went to the Leaky Couldron to get me a pick-me-up? I hate those infernal carts."

Harry noded, and I had to agree with Harry. Hagrid still looked like he was gonna be sick. So, together, Harry and I walked into a bright shop called 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.'

When we walked in, there were two other people in the shop, making it a grand total of four people in the shop. One was the witch who I assumed was Madam Malkin, and another was a boy around our age who had pale skin, pale blonde hair, pointy face, and an expression that made him look like he was oh so much better than everyone else.

"Hogwarts, dears?" Madam-I-assume-to-be-Malkin said to us.

Harry and I both nodded. Harry and I stood on a stool next to the boy, as Madam slipped a robe over our heads.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" He asked in a long drawling voice.

"Yes," Harry said, "both my twin and I."

"Really? I had no idea that was your twin, I thought it was a coincidence that you two looked like each other," the boy said sarcastically.

I laughed.

My father's next door buying my books, and my mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag the m off to look at brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one, and I'll smuggle it in somehow," he said.

"No- you can't! I don't even know you but you shouldn't get into trouble," I said, leaving me wondering how I had the courage to talk to someone like that. The boy looked at me strangely.

"It's fine- I was just joking anyway. Have you got your own brooms?"

"No," I said, surprising myself with how much I was talking today. "We were raised in a muggle environment, so we don't know anything about the wizarding world."

"Your muggles?!" he said incredously. "Father would kill me for talking to you," he muttered under his breath.

"No! Our parents were wizards, but they died when we were babies, so we grew up with muggles." I laughed at the look on his face.

"Thank the Lord," he said to himself. "So, what's your surnames anyway?"

"Potter," Harry said looking at the boy with dislike.

Looking at Harry's face I read, _this guy is so annoying. He's like the Dudley of the wizarding world. Oh my God._

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you. You must be the legendary Harry Potter- so you must be Katie Potter."

"That's me!" I said laughing.

"That's you done, my dears." Madam Malkin said to Harry and I as we jumped off our stools. "Have a good day!" she called after us.

"We will Madam!" I said calling back. "See you around Draco!" I said with a smiling face. I looked at Harry, who had a scowl on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Don't like that Malfoy person." He said with distaste.

"Oh come on Harry- you haven't even given him a chance yet.

Next stop was a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts, a place stocked to the brim with books of every kind. I grabbed all of my school books, and a couple more for reading ahead. I quickly paid for them before Hagrid could see, I heard the commotion when he had to drag Harry away from some of the books.

Harry and I then went to the Apothecary, where it too was filled to the brim, not with books, but with ingredients, and I got a look at the cooler ones, just before Hagrid drew us away: Hippogriff talons, thestral skin, and even Dragon breath.

After a few more shops, Hagrid looked at the list.

"Just yer wands left- oh yeah, an' I still haven't gotten you birthday presents yet."

Harry and I blushed. "Hagrid you don't have to," Harry said.

"Hagrid, the cake was wonderful, you don't have to do any more!" I said at the same time, causing Harry and I to look at each other and blush.

Hagrid interrupted and announced that he was going to get them both a pet.

In the pet shop, Harry instantly took a liking to a snowy owl, but I wanted something too. Hagrid wouldn't buy one for me- he said one owl was enough for the both of us. I, however, took a liking to a cat- a white cat with green eyes that sparkled with intelligence. Since Hagrid wouldn't buy it, I got it with my own money- and some treats and snacks too.

When we walked out, Harry was stuttering out his thanks- just like that stupid professor that I had already betted on not letting us learn anything- while I was coolly ignoring the both of them. Then we finally made it to a small dingy shop called Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.

Finally- a wand. The door made a small feeble dinging noise as we all walked in.

"Ah, Miss Katie Potter- I've been waiting for you to come. And of course- Mr. Harry Potter, the all-to-famous Boy-Who-Lived." Said a voice, both kind and old, from the back of the shop.

**A/N: Chapter five done! Thank you all who R&R, and Follow/Favorite! 200 views, can you believe it? Personally, I was expecting 5. So Thank you! Also, all of my chapters have been getting longer! 1500 words this time. Thanks and Happy Reading!**

**~~~~PhoenixOrTheFlame~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All rights to the goddess J.K. Rowling**

"_Ah, Miss Katie Potter- I've been waiting for you to come. And of course- Mr. Harry Potter, the all-to-famous Boy-Who-Lived," Said a voice, both kind and old, from the back of the shop._

**Chapter Six: Wands**

I jumped a little and spun around. There, at the back of the shop, was a man. He was so old, I expected him to drop dead at any moment. He really looked _that_ old. However, I wondered what Mr. Olivander meant by "The all too famous boy who lived."

"Ms. Katie, you wand arm?" He said in a kind voice. I'm guessing he means the hand that I write with. If not, I'm screwed.

"Right," I said holding up my respective arm.

"That's it. You both have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday, she was in here herself, buying her wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charms work." Mr. Olivander walked closer to Harry and I.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more powerful, and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it. It's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Olivander walked closer to Harry, and I chose that moment to scamper away to Hagrid.

"And that's where…" Mr. Olivander spoke and drew my attention. He was touching Harry's scar. I could tell that he was fascinated with it, as well as I could tell that Harry was as uncomfortable as could be.

"I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it," he said so softly that I had to lean in to hear. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… Well, if I knew what that wand was going out into the world to do…" He trailed off and started to speak to Hagrid. Then I realized that the measuring tape was moving on its own.

"That will do." Mr. Olivander said and the tape crumpled to the floor, at least until Mr. Olivander summoned it. He then repeated it to Harry, who was also right handed.

"Here try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches, nice and flexible. Just give it a wave." Mr. Olivander said, his attention back on me.

As I did so, he snatched it back muttering under his breath.

"Here, try this one," he kept saying, and saying and saying. We must have tried at least ten wands, until…

"Here try this one." As a waved it around, a warm feeling shot through me and gold sparks shot out of the wand.

"Oh-hoo!" Mr. Olivander cried. "Maple and dragon heartstring, ten and a half inches, nice and flexible, good for jinxes and curses, and counter jinxes. Not bad for transfiguration either." He said. "Now for you, Mr. Potter."

If how many I tried was a lot, it was nothing compared to how many Harry tried. He must have tried at least 50 wands, easy. When Harry finally shot red and gold sparks, Mr. Olivander started muttering.

"Curious, curious…" Then Mr. Olivander went into this long-winded story how Harry and Voldemort's wand share the same wand core, how they are supposedly brothers.

When Harry and I paid for the wands, I could tell that Harry was glad to be out of there. I suggested that we go back to Flourish and Blotts to pick up some extra reading books. Harry readily agreed. I ended up picking up some runes textbooks and some extra potions books. Both subjects fascinated me. I wanted to pick up some defense against the dark arts, especially with my wand, but Hagrid was adamant that I did not. Hagrid treated us to lunch, and gave us our school train ticket and gave us a ride back to the Dursleys.

I was still mad that Hagrid, and everyone else with the exception of Mr. Olivander, favored Harry, my _twin_, and tossed me to the background. Everyone thought that _Harry_ was the special one. _Harry_ was the only one that counted. _Harry _was the one that defeated the Dark Lord. I am nothing in their eyes. My only glow of Happiness was my cat who I decided to call Emerald, for her eyes, and the thought that Harry said that we twins will always stick together.

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the short chapter. I have to tell you, though, that with swim practice, school, and too much homework, I'll probably only update on weekends. Terribly sorry. Anyways, 300 views! Happy reading everyone! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Still don't own anything, *sigh* I wish (Don't we all?)**

**Chapter Seven:**

Our last days of the summer vacation were a blast. The whole Dursley family was scared of Harry and I. I was quite funny when Dudley's friends came over and saw that there wasn't going to be any Katie and Harry bashing today- and for the rest of the summer. Still, it got pretty boring after a while. They didn't force Harry and I to get the mail, do chores, or even shout at us. Didn't even beat us half to death, they just ignored us half to death.

On the last day of August, Harry went up to Uncle Vernon, while I crouched behind him.

"Er- Uncle Vernon?" Grunt.

"Er- I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to- to go to Hogwarts."

Grunt.

"Would it be alright if you gave me a lift?"

Grunt.

"Thank you."

Needless to say it was an awkward conversation. Then they went into this big conversation where they said platform nine and three-quarters doesn't exist, and I said it did because it was clearly printed on the ticket. It was actually quite funny when The Uncle said that the only reason he bothered was because he had to take Dudley to the hospital. He had to get his new appendage removed before he went to Smeltings.

That next morning, Harry and I got up at an "Untimely hour of the whole bloody day" as classified by The Uncle, when we 'accidentally' woke up the rest of the house. Come on! When you're excited, you can't help but get up at five in the morning! Harry and I got up, tried to tame our untamable hair, checked, re-checked, and re-re-checked our trunks and school supplies. Hedwig was shut carefully in her cage, as was Emerald. Then we paced our rooms, occasionally asking the other to pinch them, just to make sure this wasn't just an out of control dream.

When they finally got the King's Cross, The Uncle had a grin on his face that would even get Voldemort to back down a little.

"There you go- Platform nine, Platform ten. They don't seem to have made your platform yet. See you next summer!" He said while chuckling to himself. It wasn't a pleasant sound or scene.

Harry and I were getting pretty scared. With no way to get onto the platform, no idea if it even existed. We asked a person about Hogwarts, and if there was a train that left at eleven. He said no to both questions and walked away muttering something about 'Time wasters.'

We were almost going to call the Dursleys, ask them to bring them home, when we saw a group a people- all redheads- and they all had trunks and an owl. The next thing they said made them go talk to us.

"-Packed with Muggles, of course-"

"Go Harry! We have to talk to them! They are going to Hogwarts too!" I whispered to him, quietly, but urgently.

"Fine- fine, keep your socks on." He replied, annoyed.

"My socks are on-see?"

"This is not the time to be joking around, Katie," he groaned.

"Joking around- me? I detest that statement. I was merely pointing out the fact that I have both of my socks on. If you may tell me how that's joking around, I would be very glad, Mr. Potter." I teased, knowing his reaction.

"Come on, Katie!" He groaned once more and headed off in the direction of the red heads.

I turns out that the red heads were, in fact, witches and wizards, and they told us how to get onto the platform. Apparently all we needed to do was run into some barriers between nine and ten. I stared incredulously.

"We're expected to follow some random lady's instructions and run into a brick wall." I whispered to Harry.

"I don't know," He whispered back. "But so far, we've seen magic do some pretty incredible things. I'll go first."

I smiled as Harry went. He was still protective of me, even in the magical world. I was glad I had my twin. Then Harry went, and he actually made it through the barrier. After that, I went and suddenly…

BAM.

"Ohmygosh I'm so sorry! Serves me right for hanging around the barrier," a new voice said. I looked up and all I saw was bushy brown hair. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Katie Potter," I grunted getting up.

"KATIE POTTER!" Hermione shrieked, "As in twin to _the_ Harry Potter?"

"Yes…" I said getting a little annoyed with this conversation.

"OHMYGOSH!" She shrieked again. "Can you introduce me?"

Sigh. Harry this and Harry that. So far, _she_ did not like the magical world. At all. "Harry? What's wrong with me? You know…" I dropped my voice lower. "I'm the _girl_ who lived."

Hermione nodded, slightly put out. "Cool…"

"Well," I said, eager to get away from this conversation, "You want to go find a compartment?"

She nodded. I tried to read her face.

_Well, at least you get to hang out with one Potter. She may be the-one-who-did-nothing,_ (At this point I could tell she was reciting from a book) _But at least she's a Potter. Maybe she'll introduce me then._

Now I was mad. I could already tell that everyone who tried to get close to me, was just close to me for Harry. Perfect Harry. I snorted.

As we were looking for a compartment, I saw Harry with a red head from the family, so I went in.

"Harry, red-head, this is Hermione." I introduced her to the group. I could feel Hermione hyperventilating beside me.

"Hey Katie. This is Ron. Ron this is my twin, Katie." Harry said, getting up to give me a hug. I guess Hermione was pretty excited to meet Harry, she started talking really, _really _fast, it kind of scared me.

As everyone started talking, it was about an hour before an old nice woman came.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked. I bought some things, while it looked like Harry got half of all the stuff on the trolley. The woman walked away, trolley considerably lighter.

As we started eating, the compartment opened for the second time.

"Ah, The Famous Potter Duo," said a drawling voice. It was Draco Malfoy, from Madam Malkin's.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here," I joked with a smile. Finally, a friendly face.

"Mhmmm… You better be careful, Katie, Harry, you'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others. You hang around with riff raff like Weasleys and muggle borns, you'll soon end up the same way as your parents."

"I think I can tell the wrong sort by myself, thanks," Harry said at the same time I stood up.

"You better back off Draco," I snarled at him. "You go around insulting people I hang out with, you just might go the same way as Voldemort!" I was mildly aware of my hair crackling, and a small breeze though no windows were open.

Draco was in front of me his eyes widening at the sight before him.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" He exclaimed, nervous.

I held the breeze for a moment longer then doubled over laughing.

"Ohmygosh your face!" I snorted. "And your stuttering! You sounded like Professor Quirrell! Do they teach you that when your father was teaching you how to be a proper pureblood?" I said, still laughing. "I'm s-sorry…" I tried mimicking him, but ended up laughing in stead. Draco smiled.

"Yeah, pretty stupid of me…" He admitted. "Still, it was a pretty cool sight. Accidental magic that noticeable doesn't usually happen. So, Katie, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I won't make fun of the people you hang out with, you don't make me look like a fool." He said, smirking and putting his hand out.

"Deal," I said, before laughing again, and sitting back down after we shook and Draco left. After about a minute, I realized everyone was staring at me. Harry was looking frustrated: _Out of all the people she had to be friends with, it has to be the pompous pureblood. _Hermione had an awed look: _Wow, that was really impressive. If that's what Katie can do, I can't wait to see what Harry can do!_

And Ron, well, he looked like Ron. That is, he looked like someone had hit him in the face with a brick.

"Y-you just made _Draco Malfoy_ smile! And you made a fool of him. _And_ you made a deal with him that wasn't in his favor! That never happens!" He suddenly smiled. " I can't wait to tell Fred and George! They won't believe me! I hope I'm able to give them a memory so that I can keep it forever. That was AWESOME Katie!"

And so went the trip to Hogwarts.

**A/N I'm not going to make any stupid excuses about why I was gone so long. There was an idea in my head, and i wrote it out. I'm not planning to be a writer when I grow up, so this is just something I want to do. I'll finish it, but it may take a year or two.**

**~Happy Reading :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bad news guys: I still don't own anything but Katie and part of the plot….**

**Chapter Eight**

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here! Alright there Harry?" Hagrid said while calling for the first years.

As Harry nodded his head, we made over to the boats. No more than four to a boat, so I was with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The boat was filled with arguing, because for some reason, they didn't like each other. One is super smart and a control freak, the other is super lazy and doesn't like any type of responsibility. I do wonder what the problem is.

Anyways, when I got my first look at Hogwarts, I was amazed at the beauty of the castle. Every little detail was perfectly sculpted, and the vines hanging from the sides only made it look better. Beside me, I could hear mutterings and other sounds that told me that they were experiencing the same thing.

When we got out of the boat, Hagrid led us into a pretty big space, where he knocked on the door that was waiting for us. The door opened and a stern looking professor came in.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall. "

"Thank you Hagrid." She said as he departed, but not before giving Harry a good luck wink. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Beyond these doors, the Start of Term Banquet is going to begin shortly. First the sorting, though. You will walk through these doors where there is a hat from Godric Gryffindor himself. He enchanted it so that when you put it onto your head, and it will sort you into whatever house he decides is best for you. The four houses are: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each of the four houses have produced many extraordinary witches and wizards. Let us hope that you will help, not hinder, your house at your time at Hogwarts. I will be back momentarily."

With that she left back through the doors. I wondered what house I would be in when I panicked. Harry was smart, brave, loyal, and cunning all at once. Sure, I was smart, but I wasn't very loyal. I don't think I was very cunning though, I mostly followed what Harry did. And don't even get me started on my cowardice though. There was no way I was going to be in Gryffindor. That's when Professor McGonagall came in. In the middle of my panic attack. I managed to keep it from everyone though, even though I was practically hyperventilating on the inside though. I tried to make my face a complete mask, by chattering happily to Hermione, who was muttering spells under her breath, so I could tell that she wasn't really listening. Professor McGonagall came in, smiled, and led us out into the Great Hall.

I was too busy hyperventilating to notice all the stares at us, and too busy not to notice the candles floating _in midair_, or to notice that the ceiling made it look like _we didn't have one_. Now, normally, this would stand out to me as easily as something blue in a all red room. But come on! I was having a panic attack! Then we reached the end of the Great Hall, where the hat was sitting. The hat started to sing.

**A/N Kay guys, this is all the same, except at little part at the end.. Here goes nothing…**

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_Something great is coming_

_But just because of that_

_Doesn't mean you should be ignoring_

_The ones who seem to do nothing._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap,_

_For you're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

**A/N: I know, it was horrible *wince* I now hate writing the song…**

And with that, the hat fell silent and everyone was clapping. After that, Professor McGonagall started to call out names. I saw the first one go up put the hat on, and the hat call "RAVENCLAW!"

Once she _finally_ got to the 'P's,

"Potter, Harry!" As my twin went up, I heard mutterings.

"Did she say _Potter_?"

"As in, _The Harry Potter?"_

Other excited whispers broke out amongst the Great Hall from all the house tables. As Harry walked up, he seemed awfully pale, and I realized that Harry and I might not be in the same house. After Harry put on the hat, I saw Harry arguing with the hat, so I tried to read his expression.

_ Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin._

Well, I guess I know where Harry didn't want to go.

Eventually, the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" and almost everyone could see the relief in his face.

_Whew, _I thought. _At least he's not in Sly- OH GODS!_ I shrieked in my head when Professor McGonagall called out my name.

"Potter, Katie"

"There's _another_ Potter?"

"Yeah, apparently she didn't do anything while Harry killed You-Know-Who!"

And other happy and less nice comments found its way to my ears. Not exactly something someone should hear when their _already_ having a panic attack. As I made my way up to the stool, my eyes found Harry's and he shot me a grin, which made me feel slightly comforted. I sat down on the stool and had the biggest shock of my life up to that moment.

_ Why hello, Ms. Potter. You're going to be difficult to sort, I can already tell. Not very cunning, you can relax now, you're not going to Slytherin. _ The hat said, with a little amusement. _Very smart and willing to learn, will put in the work, little courage, hmmmm…. I'm thinking Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, what about you? Wait….. hidden courage, that could help in the future… Just remember, I will always help you…_

_ "GRYFFINDOR!"_

__The hat yelled suddenly, scaring me.

_ Hey, not fair! _I yelled in my mind rubbing my ear.

_Everything's fair, if you're a hat, that is_ was all I could get before the hat got taken from my head, while I stepped down and went to go sit down next to my brother, to little clapping. The main one was my brother.

"Great job!" Harry whisper congratulated me after I sat down.

The sorting finished with Ron and Hermione both getting into Gryffindor. Albus Dumbledore got to his feet and said something that made me wonder if he was fit to teach a school.

"Welcome, welcome new students, and old! Before we begin this bountiful feast, let me say a few words. Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak! Thank you" And he sat down. Do you see my reasoning?

LINE BREAK

The rest of the feast passed without incident. This was undoubtedly the best feast/dinner I had ever been to. We met Nearly Headless Nick, talked about wands, classes, families, and every boys favorite subject- Quidditch. I tuned this part of the conversation out, as I liked the game, but didn't think it was something to be obsessed over. I started talking to Hermione about classes, as she was most excited about Transfiguration, and I Defense Against the Dark Arts.

After dinner, we went up to the common room. I really liked it, but I thought it could use some color. As soon as I reached the dorm room, I met my dorm mates. Lavender was nice, but she seemed like a popular, shallow girl. Parvati was the same, though a little less shallow. Hermione was she bookish, organized one who read all the textbooks the day she got them. None of them suited me. I was sarcastic, though often quiet, and I like the black, grey, and dark green, blue, and red colors. I wasn't really brave, but ever since I got here, I had a little more altitude, a bit bolder, and a little braver. I felt like this was where I belonged. It was a nice thought as I went to sleep.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Some one kill me now, I'm a terrible writer. This was a terrible chapter for me, I'm sorry. I would check it over and try to make it seem better, but I owe you guys one for still reading and waiting for this. Thank you guys, and terribly sorry about the bad chapter.**

**~Happy reading~ :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**IN FOURTH YEAR…**

"Wake up! Wake up you stupid thing!"

I groaned. Life was never easy to me. Wait, let me back track real quick.

Hi. I'm Katie Potter. Yes, I know Harry Potter. Yes, I am related to him. No, I cannot introduce you two.

I'm fairly thin, curly blonde hair and dull green eyes. I'm related to Harry Potter. I'm his twin, actually. Most people would find this cool, but not me.

_Flash back_

_"Katie what's wrong?"_

_"Where we're going, can us twins stick together?"_

_"Katie," Harry said smiling, "we will always stick together. We'll be the best of friends. Always."_

I snorted. What lies.

"Wake up you insolent thing!" The Aunt shrieked through the vent on the cupboard under the stairs.

I groaned once more, and ducking, because the roof was so small, I got out of the cupboard, and I went to the kitchen to cook for the family. The Aunt and Uncle were already there.

"Quick! Take care of the bacon! Dudley's coming down right now and I want everything perfect for him."

As I went to take care of the bacon, Harry came down yawing. We didn't acknowledge each other. It started in second year after we came home. Harry was the hero, yet again, while I was doing nothing. Harry made seeker in quiditch and got us the house cup. Harry talked to our dad's best friend. I sat and did nothing, like an invisible girl.

"Stupid girl! You burnt the bacon!"

I looked down, and sure enough, the bacon was black. The Uncle took a blow at me, and I didn't try to dodge it. If I did, it would be worse, as I found out. He punched me in the face and told me to make another batch. As soon as I finished serving, he locked me back in my cupboard.

As I lay down until The Uncle called me for lunch, I knew that most people would cry, or break down. But I only felt anger.

At my twin.

Harry got all the glory, while I was scorned, and he did nothing.

I was friends with Hermione, until Harry took her from me when he saved her in first year.

Harry didn't care about me. He acted like I didn't exist.

What was the worst, though, is that ever since The Uncle started beating me and locking me in the small cupboard, Harry was always there, watching.

_And he never did anything._

* * *

**A/N sorry it's so short guys. But you have another chapter in like… a day? That's really good for me guys, be happy! :D**

**Oh, and sorry for the dark themes in this chapter… but I felt like it needed this. So basically, the first three years are just like the books, except Katie's there, and Harry becomes an asshole to her. Yeah. Nothing really changed, and Katie's just there, doing whatever it's like to be a normal Hogwarts students. **

**One other thing. Katie's hair is now blonde cause she doesn't want to look like Harry anymore. She's sick and tired of it.**

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**~The Phoenix Or The Flame~**


	10. Chapter 10

"Come in here, boy!" I heard the Uncle growl. I watched Harry walk in, and I decide to listen in, even though it might cause a beating, I thought that this seemed important enough. The Uncle never talked to Harry in that manner before.

"So," I heard The Uncle growl at Harry.

"So what?" Harry replied, sounding as cocky as ever. I could imagine him sitting on the couch with a sarcastic smile, daring The Uncle to make him mad.

"Don't you take that tone with me! Even though I promised not to beat you, in return for the girl doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want in this house. I won't stand for it!"

I froze, standing at the door listening in. I cursed. Harry told the Uncle that he could do whatever he likes with me as long as Harry has certain privileges in the house? I realized that I missed some of the conversation when I cursed Harry.

"- did you bring me here for anyways?"

"I got a letter, boy. Look at this! Just look at this!" I imagined the Uncle brandishing the letter in front of Harry. I snorted. "Read it!"

After a minute, I heard Harry's voice again, this time excited.

"So, can I go? The World Cup top box seats only happens once in a life time!"

Quiditch World Cup? Top box seats? Wait, what?

"Who is this Mrs. Weasley?"

"You've seen her. She's my friend Ron's mother."

"Dumpy sort of person? Red hair and lots of children?"

"That's her." Harry said, though I could hear the frown in his voice. "The Weasley's have invited me to the Quiditch World Cup at the end of the summer. They'll pick me up on Sunday at 5 o'clock. Bye!" Harry said as he flounced out the door. He saw Dudley and I at the door, listening, and he grinned cockily.

"That was an incredible breakfast! I can't wait for lunch!" He yelled behind his shoulder at me. _Yeah, neither can I,_ I thought sarcastically.

Maybe Harry would take me with him to the World Cup. I mentally hit myself. Three years ago, maybe, but now? No chance. No sense in getting my hopes up, I thought, as I went through my daily chores of cleaning the house, weeding, mowing the lawn, and cooking.

It was much better to go through the day without any bumps, so I decided to act like this never happened.

LINE BREAK oO0OoO0Oo

As I finished making sandwiches and tea for lunch, I went to get everyone downstairs. First Harry.

"Lunch is ready, Harry," I said to him.

"Yeah, one sec, I'm finishing the letter to _our_ godfather, telling him that I'm going to the world cup," he said, stressing the 'our'.

I froze. Our godfather? As in _my_ godfather? I shook my head.

"Are you kidding me? If he was my godfather, he would have contacted me by now, idiot."

"Ah, but he is your godfather!" He looked at me smugly. His bright green eyes sparkling as he taunted me. "We've talked about you once or twice. He doesn't really care. I mean, who would, compared to _The-Boy-Who-Lived_?" He taunted me.

I tell myself that I don't care. I'm over this by now. No one cares. Don't cry.

"He gave me a Hogsmeade permission slip, too. Did he give one to you?" He sounded puzzled. But I knew it was an act.

I looked at him evenly. "Lunch is ready," I said before I left the room. I didn't look back. I never did.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`LINE BREAK

The day Harry was leaving was finally upon us. After many days of taunting, Harry was leaving. The Uncle was in one of his suits, The Aunt in a dress, and Dudley was in a dapper sweatshirt and bow tie. Harry packed all of his stuff, and was pacing in his room. I could tell because he kept making dust rain down from the ceiling. Stupid brother.

I decided that staying in my cupboard was the best idea, as seeing the Weasley's would make me feel disgusted all over again.

It would seem, though, as if they wanted to test me. I heard gagging noises, the breaking of china, and laughter. I took a peek outside.

The living room was covered in dust and broken brick. Dudley was on the floor with a huge, slimly, ugly, green-purplish thing coming out of his mouth. The Aunt tried to take it out, while The Uncle was throwing china at Mr. Weasley. Harry was roaring with laughter, with one foot in the blow-up fire place. I laughed as soon as I realized that it was Dudley's tongue that was coming out of his mouth. The Uncle's eyes found mine. I shut up as soon as I saw his face.

I hurried back to my cupboard and sat there in silence, waiting for my uncle. Sure enough, The Uncle came to my cupboard, smacked me, and told me to clean up the living room.

"You'll stay in here for the rest of the summer, girl!" he spat at me. "One meal in a week, and oh, have a good summer!" He smiled nastily, and left my cupboard, laughing the whole way.

I went to clean up the living room, which Mr. Weasley convientely forgot to clean up. I think he was mad at the Dursley's for treating Harry that way. The cleaning of the living room was one of the longest tasks that the Dursley's have made me do. First I had to collect all the brick and throw it in the trash outside, then I had to get the vacuum to clean up all the dust, then I had to go to the store and buy more brick, because I couldn't reuse broken brick, could I? I thought sarcastically. I was done at about two in the morning, so I went to the kitchen got one pretzel and went to my cupboard to eat it.

I sat in silence, looking around. The plain walls were a horrid yellow-brown color, and there were spiders and spider webs in every corner. Since The Uncle had taken away all my Hogwarts stuff, the place was devoid of any thing that I could play with, or hold on to. Nothing with sentient value. Which felt like the inside of me.

I knew Harry, and I thought he was still the brave, protective, older brother that he used to be, he green eyes sparkling with mischief, huge smile on his face as he joked with me. Sometimes I still see that side of him, but it's never for me. Hermione or Ginny, or some other random person. But it was never me. The fame for him and not for me must've made him turn a blind side on me. He was still a good person, I hoped. But he just wasn't the same person as before. I sighed before turning on my side and trying to go to sleep.

LINE BREAK ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

The rest of the summer was strangely quiet. Of course, I was still slapped and forced to cook meals without eating any and such, but there was no bumps or anything 'abnormal' as The Uncle called magic. With Harry gone, nothing out of the norm happened. It was almost peaceful- if only the Dursley's would be a little nicer- wait, that would be out of the norm. Never mind.

September first came around and the Dursley's got my stuff, still neatly pack from the year before, if only a little dust had settled on my stuff from no use. I woke up three in the morning, in the hopes that if I could cook breakfast early enough, I would actually be a little early for the train. I got my stuff, and started walking towards King Cross.

As soon as I got there, it was only 10:45! I got there really early. I went through the barrier, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was home at last. I grinned as I looked around. I got on board in the hopes of getting a compartment all to myself so I could do all the summer homework. I got in and looked around at the velvet inside of the train, and chose a dusty and scratched up compartment at the back of the train, and got started. After I finished my charms and got started on my potions, and small girl came into my compartment.

"Um… ca-can I sit he-here?" I heard her whisper.

Startled, I looked up. She was really small, probably a first year. She had small bright blue eyes, and long brown hair that was braided into pigtail braids.

"Uh- sure?" I said, surprised that she came in. "Just be quiet, please."

"Yep!" She said happily, and sat down opening a book. "My name is Sarah Roosevelt. I'm a first year."

"Well," I said "Good luck for your year, and I hope I'm not being rude, but I really need to get this done. My name is Katie, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Katie! I hope that I'm in Gryffindor, like you." She said ginning before she started reading.

This was going to be an interesting trip…

**A/N I hope you like! Longest chapter yet, so that's good. I wasn't really planning the part with Sarah, but I hope you like! And I hope you guys are happy with me, I could've stopped the chapter, like, four times already, but you guys are like, "LONGER CHAPTERS!" so yeah…**

**Happy reading! :D**


End file.
